


Crumble

by brothermine



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 22:14:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11389482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brothermine/pseuds/brothermine
Summary: He needs this.





	Crumble

Sherlock's eyes are wide and glazed, his speech rapid, his movements rushed and desperate. He tugs at Mycroft's suit, sends buttons flying; ruining expensive fabric without a care in the world.

(Typical). 

Mycroft has no time to argue. Sherlock is too pushy, too impatient. _Now, now, now._

(He needs this, Mycroft tells himself. It's the only way he'll be able to look him in the eye come morning).

Sherlock is pliant and submissive once he's in the bed, body bending to Mycroft's will. Sated, once he's sure he'll get what he wants.

(Ridiculous, Mycroft thinks. How he crumbles each time).

 

 


End file.
